


I Found It On Ebay

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cas discovers ebay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found It On Ebay

 

Dean looked over at Cas and grinned. He was wrapped up in something on Sam’s laptop, head tilted at that adorable angle, the one that made Dean’s heart melt.

“What are you doing, Babe?”

“Looking at bees.” Cas didn’t even look up.

Dean shrugged and left him to it since Baby needed her oil changed.

Cas pulled out the wallet that Dean gave him a few years back. For a while, it only held his FBI badge, but now it was full of stolen credit cards. Credit cards that Cas found tucked in Dean’s desk drawer. The shower curtain on ebay was cute and it would really brighten up their bathroom.

“Ohhhh.” The word was drawn out in awe when Cas found the matching bath mat…and towels…there were towels with honeybees too. This made Cas very happy. Click…click…click…

The first boxes began to arrive five days later. Sam signed for them and stacked them on the library table. Dean was out getting groceries, so Cas took the liberty of decorating their bathroom. The matching bathrobes were such a nice touch, Cas thought, fingers tracing the honeybee embroidered in gold thread.

The large stuffed bee was put in a place of honor on their bed. He was just trading out the drawer knobs for the new bumblebee shaped ones when he heard Dean’s voice yelling for help with the groceries. Cas smiled softly and looked around at his handwork. Dean would be so pleased. When Dean first invited him to share his room, he’d told Cas to hang a few pictures and make himself at home there. Cas felt at home.

“Is that a new shirt?” Dean looked at Cas’ t-shirt. A large bumblebee was in the middle of the black shirt and below it were the words ‘Keep Calm and Love Bees’.

“Yes, isn’t it beautiful? I got you one to match.” Cas gave Dean a smile that was so sweet that for a minute Dean didn’t understand the words until Sam spewed his beer all over the table.

“Cas, men don’t wear matching shirts,” Dean said indulgently.

“I think you are mistaken, Dean. Sam was watching a sporting event on TV and the men were wearing matching shirts. It was called a team. We’re a team and now we have matching shirts.”

Sam was laughing so hard by now, he couldn’t catch his breath.

“We’ll discuss it later.” Dean glared at his younger brother. In his defense, Sam did try to stop laughing, but was unsuccessful.

After the dinner dishes were washed and put away, Cas curled against Dean’s chest on the couch. Dean kissed his angel’s neck and behind his ear, because he knew it drove Cas crazy. Dean nudged Cas into a sitting position, “Come on, Cas, let’s got shower and go to bed early tonight.”

Cas knew when Dean wanted to ‘go to bed early’, it usually meant sex. Cas, anxious to have sex on the new sheets, scrambled to his feet and pulled Dean up. They stopped once to kiss in the hallway and then again right outside their bedroom door. Dean pushed the door open and without removing his lips from Cas’, hit the light switch.

***

“Want you, Babe…” Dean murmured against Cas’ lips.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Cas whispered.

Dean was stoked. The last time Cas said he had a surprise was after the angel found the kinky porn site and tied Dean to the bed. Yep, Dean was going to get lucky tonight. He broke away from Cas to strip off his shirt and that’s when he saw the huge stuffed bee sitting in the middle of their bed.

“Cas? Where did that come from?”

“I found it on ebay.”

“Ebay? Ebay!” Dean felt the muscles in his jaw start to tic. “Cas, how did you pay for it?”

“The directions were very clear. I set up an account and used one of the credit cards. I believe Marcus Weatherly paid for it. His card is expiring next month.”

Dean bit back his retort. He was still hoping to get lucky with his hot angel boyfriend, so starting a fight over a stupid stuffed bee wasn’t in the cards. He was just about to unbuckle his jeans when he saw the drawer knobs. “Really, Cas? What’s up with all the fuckin’ bees?”

Cas looked crestfallen at Dean’s tone. “I love bees and you said I could make myself at home…” Cas let the words trail off.

Dean couldn’t stand it when Cas did the puppy dog eyes thing. Damn, he hated Sam for teaching him that shit. “It’s okay, bees are kind of cute. Don’t worry about it, Babe.”

Cas’ wide smile made Dean forget about the stupid bee knobs. And when Cas took off his clothes, Dean even forgot the stuffed bee sitting in the middle of the bed. Dean shucked of his jeans and kicked them to the side. He grabbed Cas and kissed him thoroughly.

“Go start the shower, Cas. I’ll be right there.” He watched Cas’ beautifully perky ass disappear into their bathroom. Dean opened his nightstand and pulled out the lube so he didn’t have to waste time after their shower. He lit a couple of candles and turned off the overhead light. Cas loved romantic gestures and since Dean loved Cas…well, Sam never had to know what went on behind closed doors.

Dean stepped into the bathroom and froze. “Son of a bitch! Cas, damn it, what the fuck have you done?”

Cas peeked his head around the shower curtain, a freakin’ bee shower curtain, with a confused look on his face. “You don’t like it.”

Dean felt a stab to his heart at the sadness in Cas’ voice. But fuck, there were bees everywhere. Bee rugs, bee towels…even a bee toothbrush holder. Dean’s hand came up to massage his forehead. He tried to get a grip on his temper before he spoke.  
“Cas, Babe, it’s not that I don’t…appreciate…your decorating…skills, but don’t you think you may have overdone it?”

“You said to make myself at home.” How many times were those words going to come up and bite him on the ass.

“Yes…yes, I did.” Dean counted to ten…then counted to ten again. It was just the bathroom. It would be okay. He could live with it for awhile. Really, he could. Dean took a deep breath, pasted on a smile and joined Cas in the shower. A few minutes later, Dean forgot about the bees as Cas’ talented mouth drove him insane.

Horny as hell after all the foreplay in the shower, Dean pulled a still wet Cas to their bed, snatched the covers down and pushed Cas onto the mattress. He covered Cas’ body with his own and there in the candle light, Dean saw the bees on the sheets..on the freakin’ sheets… “Cas!”

But the angel’s name was the last thing he said for a long time. Apparently, spending a fortune on ebay buying bee stuff really turned his angel on…and who could argue with that.

***

One look from Dean stopped Sam’s laughter. Nope, Sam wasn’t going to comment on the matching bathrobes with the bees embroidered in gold thread. No comment at all…he just sent the picture to Charlie via text message.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
